The Hunger Games FanFiction: Book 1
by TeddyFireboltArmstrong
Summary: What would the story be like if Katniss, 'The Girl On Fire', was actually Kyle, 'The Guy On Fire', Peeta, 'The Boy With The Bread', was 'The Girl With The Bread' and Gale was a female named...Gale! Will the story still be the same? Find Out Here!


**Part 1: The Guy On Fire & The Girl With The Bread**

**Chapter 1: **

I checked the fence for the buzzing sound, which would mean it's turned on. _Silence_. Good. I climbed through the hole with Gale close at my heels, as we surveyed the area. We were already past the meadow, and deep into the bush! I look around for the place where that held my fathers' bow and arrow. He hid it in a small clearing were you wouldn't hide anything, just because of all the animals. But Dad, he was clever and hollowed out the bottom of a tree and hid them there behind a large rock. I walked over and kicked the rock out of the way as Gale looked up, there was a rustling noise about 20 metres away. "Oh Crap!" She whispered loudly "Is that someone coming?" I quickly did was natural and aimed my bow at the rustling noise and before I could think, I let go and fired. There was a small scream and the area went quiet

"Gale, stop crying! It was just a deer" I jokingly said to her as I was tending to the animal. Normally I would be here by myself, getting the food, which she would then help sell, which both our families needed desperately. But this once, she had asked to come. No, Pleaded. I had told her endless times, "As long as you don't cry" I mocked her and in return I got her famous death stare and quickly looked back down at the deer and realized that the animal was still in pain. I immediately put it out of its misery but Gale still wouldn't stop crying. I was about to tell her to '_Shut up, your scaring all the animals away_' but the forest went quiet as the hovercraft above drowned out my voice.

Gale and I left the deer and ran straight for the cover of the trees. The hovercraft was huge and way over-the-top; well obviously, it was from The Capitol! But even though it was huge it moved fast! So pretty much exactly like the citizens of The Capitol as well. And it was just gone. _Poof_. It had only been there for 30 seconds but it felt like an hour. I turned it Gale, as the forest grew lighter and the birds sang again, and started cracked myself up laughing. She was pure white, which went perfectly with her blonde hair. She blew me a raspberry and asked "When are we were going back?" I had said laugh again.

"We've only been here for maybe 10 minutes and you want to go back?" I answered her question with a question. She didn't say anything "Exactly, and anyways, The Reaping isn't until tomorrow." Oh. The Reaping. The worst thing to happen to Panem in-

"Yeah, I guess your right! Let's go kill things!" She lifted her sprits for me; I guess, jumped up and ran back to the deer. I couldn't help it but my jaw dropped. She was so, I dunno, beautiful. I hadn't really thought about it. But I guess she is. She had pretty long hair that was a mix between blonde and brunette with brown eyes and a girlish face. It's hard to describe her in words, she's just, you know, beautiful. We weren't dating or anything like that, not saying I wouldn't, but we're just best friends. She's like my younger sister. I couldn't explain it any furth- "Are you coming or are you just gonna sit there mesmerised at my body" She yelled as she stuck her head out from behind at tree and winked at me. I jumped up and ran after her "I'm com-ing!" I yelled back in a teasing sort of way.

We actually had a good day. I tried to teach Gale how to shoot, and failed, (she shot too many trees and not enough animals) so instead I taught her how to gather, and which berries were which, ect, ect. As we walked back, it was almost noon; I broke the ice and talked about The Reaping.

"So" I began awkwardly "The Reaping is tomorrow"

"Yeah" She answered awkwardly "So?"

"Nothing" I answered "This is kinda an awkward subject isn't it?"

"Yep"

"Wanna still talk about it?"

"Nope"

"Ok then" Yes that was it. You probably wanted some heartfelt discussion about how much we love each other or how we are each scared about tomorrow. But that's how Gale and I deal with things. Though awkwardness. Weird right? We were getting closer to The Meadow now, everything was getting smoggier. Gale and I lived in a town, I guess, called District 12. The Capitol had split all the cites that survived the War up into districts. There we're 12 of them. (Well 13 but that's a different story) If you want to know more, pick up a history book. I checked the fence again as we got to it, for the distinct sound of electricity. _Still silence_. Still good. It's never turned on but it doesn't help to check. I mean no one wants to die now, do they? So we climbed back through and headed toward the market, which we called The Hob, sell what we have and we part ways, Gale heads to the Mayor's house and I head to the bakery. We got about $15 between us for our catch today. So that will buy us a good bit of bread, while Gale will get the meat. I don't know why but she likes it more. I don't know why she cries when the deer died though. I turned the corner and there she was, Paula Mellark, the girl with the bread. I shook the though away and walked up to his mother and brought 2 packets of bread, one for Gale's family and one for mine. I then walked off without a single look at Paula Mellark.

We had agreed to meet in the middle of town about 15 minutes after Gale and I split up. It had been 20, still no Gale. She was probably flirting with some random guy that she likes. A thought inside me wanted that random guy to be me so badly. But shook it away, if she wasn't here in another 5 minutes, I'm just gonna walk home. I waited and still no sign. She might have just gone home. It seems unlikely though, she wouldn't leave without giving my cut of the meat and grain. I started to walk toward the butcher and I saw her. She was being circled by 4 guys each easily twice the size of her. She could see me they couldn't. I walked closer as I started to pick up on their conversation

"—Could you hang out with a guy like Kyle EVERGREEN" One of them said mispronouncing my name on purpose.

"Yeah, a skinny rat like him?" other one said

"Why not hang out with a better guy? Like me" the third said suggestively

"Yeah, no" Gale said shrugging them off "Kyle is twice the man ANY of you will ever be"

"Naww!" The all groaned "Someone's in love with Evergreen!" and Gale blushed and looked away

I looked around for a weapon; I couldn't fight them hand to hand. Or maybe I didn't have to fight. I walked up to them.

"Hey Gale" I said as normally as I could "Is there a problem here boys?"

"No" They all shut up "We were just having a little fun with your girl here"

"She's no-"Gale cut me of

"Kyle, I can look after myself" She said putting a hand between the first guy and I. We must have looked like we were ready to kill each other. But no, Gale had pushed me away. I was grateful; I really didn't want to get beaten up again.

"Look, boys, Gale and I have got to go" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her away and walked as fast as I could back to her house.

"Thanks Kyle" she said as he got to her place "It was a good thing you walked in when you did. Those guys were looking ready to pounce"

"Uh It's no problem Gale" I replied as proud as I could "I just had to save you, my fine maiden, from those evil henchmen" I knelt down and kissed her hand to finish my overdramatic performance.

"Aww!" She laughed "That was, so nice of you! Well anyway my parents are probably really worried, so see you later, Kyle" as she kissed my check and skipped off into the house, happily, as I just stood there dazed. She had kissed me. For the first time ever. Well this may change things...

To Be Continued In Chapter 2! :D


End file.
